winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Karunda
Karunda is a kingdom located on the planet of Eraklyon that neighbors the main kingdom of the same name. Featured exclusively within the Winx Club Comic Series, the Kingdom of Karunda debuts in Issue 74: Love and Duty, where they start backing the rebel forces and continue to do so until their eventual defeat in Issue 78. Overview The Kingdom of Karunda is never shown within the comics but, whenever the status of the Eraklyon Rebellion is reported on, Karunda is always described as "the neighboring kingdom," making it clear that it at least borders the Kingdom of Eraklyon. There may have also been possible tension or animosity harbored for the Kingdom of Eraklyon as, once the Rebellion began to escalate, the Kingdom of Karunda lent their support to the rebel forces. Comics Season 4 Karunda is first mentioned in the very beginning of Love and Duty during a breaking news report on the status of the planet of Eraklyon, which has been engulfed in a sudden rebellion. The King and Queen, as well as what was left of the Royal Court, managed to escape during an attack launched on the Royal Capital, but were forced to seek refuge in a safe place as the rebel forces behind the attack were able to capture the capital thanks to the reinforcements they received from Karunda, the neighboring kingdom. Upon hearing this, Bloom tries to get in touch with Sky fearing that he may not even be aware of what is going on, but has no luck. Later, it turn out that both Sky and Brandon have gone missing in the mountains as the rebels plan to capture them for the next phase of their plan. After Sky and Brandon are rescued and brought back to Red Fountain, the two say their goodbyes as they must return to Eraklyon to aid Erendor, who is know hiding in the mountains with an army of troops that have remained faithful to him. Karunda is mentioned once again in a breaking news report in the beginning of Issue 77. Things have begun to look bleak for the Eraklyon Royal Family and their forces as the rebels managed to find the mountains where they have been taking refuge in. With the faithful backing of Karunda, the rebels have the perimeter of these northern mountains surrounded, but have been unable to capture anyone due to Sky's leadership. In response to the rebels surrounding them, King Erendor makes an appeal to other neighboring kingdoms and realms for reinforcements and resources to help them continue the fight. Luckily, many realms and kingdoms ally themselves with the Eraklyon Royal Family by sending the necessary resources, as well as extra troops. One of these neighboring kingdoms include Diaspro's, as she is seen amongst the many troops that have come to lend a hand. In Issue 78, Karunda is mentioned again as the rebel forces, who they have been maintaining support with, managed to injury King Erendor in their latest attack. As a result, Sky has become the new Commander of Operations and has proven to be a capable, cool-headed Commander, as he has been able to maintain control of the current situation; more so thanks to the help he is getting from two generals that have remained loyal to his father. However, everything has still been thrown into question now that the rebels were able to injure the King. By the end of the issue, it is revealed that the rebels have begun losing their advantage in the war despite all the support that Karunda had been giving them. After having a major step of their plans foiled thanks to a captured rebel soldier confessing to their plans to kidnap Bloom to use her as blackmail, the rebels become completely overpowered by the Eraklyon Forces and, by Issue 79, they are defeated as Eraklyon attempts to stabilize itself once again. With the rebels' loss, Karunda presumably retracts its support. Trivia *The existence of Karunda proves that their are multiple kingdoms located on Eraklyon, it is just that the Kingdom of Eraklyon, the one ruled over by Sky's family, is the primary monarchy of the realm. *The Ice Kingdom is another kingdom that remains unseen yet influential much like Karunda, as the Ice Kingdom acts as the homeworld to the Trix, which offers up a glimpse into the villainous trio's life before the events of Season 1. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Eraklyon Category:Locations